Joy in Hell
by Ginger S
Summary: The crew of Station 51 face another fire intentionally set at a four story office building where five people await rescue in a small office on the third floor. Will they succeed in bringing them to safety? or will they all perish in the fire?
1. Chapter 1

Joy in Hell

Chapter One

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Smoke billowed throughout the building filling every crevasse, every empty space.

The office workers on the third floor had no warning before the fire consumed the hallway outside. Now they huddled against the far wall in a rear office, as far from the fire as they could get, waiting and hoping someone would find them before it was too late. They had drained the water cooler soaking shirts, scarves and handkerchiefs to cover their mouths trying to siphon out some of the smoke before it reached their oxygen starved lungs. Fear was etched on their faces and gripped their hearts. One hand held the fabric to their faces; the other wrapped around the person beside them. A group of co-workers, some friends, some acquaintances, were now bound by terror and possible death.

The fire had started on the first floor and spread quickly, fueled by paper and wood, sheet rock and draperies that disintegrated into flames quickly. Screams could be heard through the crackling fire almost drowned out by the roaring, living monster. People panicked and ran from the offices and into the street without calling for emergency assistance leaving the others in the building unaware of the impending danger, unaware of the trap that had been set during the night, or the accelerant poured in the storage room where the beast had begun its hungry siege.

Had it not been for the bank of windows in the occupied conference room across the alley offering a full view of the horrible sight, no one would have known.

Alarmed at the smoke that suddenly filled the morning sky the members of the meeting immediately called for help and began the arduous task of evacuating their own building. They would leave none of their workers or friends prey to the fire that would likely jump across to attack the structure they were in.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

People milled around outside, littering the streets with onlookers standing around staring; trying to get a glimpse at disaster.

"Will you look at that!" John Gage stared open mouthed out the windshield of Squad 51. Smoke filled the sky and hovered around the top of the four story building obscuring any view of the roof. "Man, I hope everyone got out of there."

"Doubt it." Roy sighed. "We'll have to be fast." They both knew they would be sent inside to be sure everyone was accounted for. "We may have to evacuate to the roof."

"I can't even see the roof." Johnny said softly as he leaned forward over the dash trying to get some idea of how bad the fire was on the top floors.

Roy stopped by the hydrant; Johnny grabbed the door handle without thinking. He knew he needed to be ready to hook the feeder hose from the engine to the hydrant. "I don't feel too good about this." He said to his partner and best friend as he slid from the seat and slammed the door. Roy closed his eyes in silent prayer as he hesitated long enough for Johnny to grab his gear before pulling closer to the rapidly deteriorating structure.

Mike slowed the engine to a crawl, not completely stopping as Johnny grabbed the hose and wrapped it snugly around the base of the hydrant. Wasting no time, Mike continued down the street and pulled up next to the squad. Chet and Marco were out of their seats and moving toward the back of the engine anticipating Captain Stanley's orders before he could even open his door. They grabbed hoses, pulled them off the hose bed and stretched them along the street behind the engine in silent acceptance of the battle that waged before them. Captain Stanley radioed for another full alarm. Mike signaled to Johnny and adjusted the gauges on the side of the rig. These men had worked together for some time and knew their jobs well. Before the linemen had the hoses in place and nozzles attached, Johnny had joined his partner beside Captain Stanley and waited for instructions. They both had their air bottles on, and the facemasks hung loosely over their shoulders. "I don't have to tell you guys to be careful." Hank looked at his men.

"No Sir." They said in unison.

"Make it fast." Hank pointed to the building. "Keep your HT handy. I'll see if I can find someone who might know if there is anyone left inside. Kelly, Lopez, back up John and Roy." He glanced over and instructed his linemen; turning back to the paramedic team he continued his directions to them. "Probably need to skip the first floor. I don't think anyone could still be alive in that. Go directly to the second. If it's too hot skip to the third. I'll get a ladder to the roof as soon as I can."

"Right Cap," Roy answered for both of them. Johnny was already donning his facemask and moving toward the entrance. Roy jogged along behind him pulling his own mask into place. They hesitated, only for a second, before entering to be sure they were both ready. Brown eyes met blue, and they relayed much in that split second contact. _'Be careful, make it fast, get in, get out, no heroics, let's go.' _A quick glance to Chet and Marco for the go ahead and they were moving inside.

As the crew from 51's entered the mouth of hell, people poured from the surrounding buildings and gathered on the sidewalk. Sirens rang out in the distance, growing louder as additional fire fighting apparatus converged on the scene.

Among the pedestrians who lined the sidewalk across the street watching the horrible sight unfold before them, stood a disheveled looking young man of about twenty two, brown hair, and empty eyes. No one paid attention to him. They all assumed he was one of the out of luck street dwellers that slept in the alleys and store fronts. Only he knew different. Only he knew of the rage that drove him to his actions. Only he knew that today he found revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy in Hell

Chapter Two

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"Hey, are you in charge?" A man in coveralls ran over and grabbed Captain Stanley by the arm.

He spun around, "Yes," he paused, waiting for the man to continue.

"I'm the building super. I've tried to see if anyone is…is…" He waved breathlessly at the burning structure. "There's a small office…third floor…north end…maybe five people…" He coughed out the words.

"Take it easy, five you say."

"Not sure…maybe…five people work there." The man bent down and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Stoker, get the oxygen." Hank helped the man over to the squad and helped him sit on the bumper. He pulled the HT to his mouth. "HT 51." He waited for response.

"HT 51." Roy yelled through his facemask.

"We have report of possibly five people in an office, third floor, north end." Hank repeated the location. "Third floor, north end."

"10-4" Roy and Johnny met eyes and with understanding turned to the stairwell.

There was a slight twinkle in the vacant eyes. He'd overheard that sorry man that fired him last week. He'd told the fireman there were five people still inside. One corner of his cracked, dry lips tilted upward. Revenge can be sweet, but just how sweet was yet to be seen. He moved back into the crowd. He didn't want the super to see him, recognize him. Not yet. Not until the building buckled and fell to the ground. Not until the bodies were brought out. Then he would finish what he'd started. Then he would seal the super's fate. It was his self appointed job. It was his turn to pull the rug out from under the man. Take away his life, his world, his livelihood.

He'd staged this spectacle, planted everything in place to make it look like negligence on his former boss' part. That man would suffer; suffer like he had or worse. He'd seen to that.

In the small office on the third floor the group of occupants struggled to keep it together. The petite brunette receptionist let out a whimper as her shoulders sagged and her head fell against the office manager's shoulder and tears began to track down her soot covered face. His arm pulled her closer and his cheek rested on the top of her head. She'd only started working there last week. He didn't even know her very well, but now he comforted her as though she were family.

The heat grew intensely as they waited, pressed snuggly against the wall, each thinking of the people they would leave behind; each fearing the flames that must be inching toward them, each praying for their souls, humbly calling out to a higher power to spare their lives, to spare them from pain.

Johnny and Roy took the stairs two at a time as they raced up to the third floor. They both knew by the heat of the fire that time was limited. Sweat poured down their backs making their blue uniform shirts stick against their overheated skin.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Johnny pulled off his glove and felt the door. It was warm, but not hot. He slid his slender fingers back into the glove and grabbed the door handle. Pushing it slowly open enough to peek through the crack, he saw the flames on the far end of the hall creeping up the decorative wall paper and across the ceiling. Paint bubbled and burst sending hot pieces sifting down to the tiled floor melting dents into the surface. He stepped into the hall with Roy at his heels. Time was running out.

Johnny pointed down the hall at the storage room door, at the pooling flames that poured from the crack between the tiles and the base of the door. Then his finger tracked up the side along with the flames that trickled from the frame. This fire was no accident.

They knew what the young man on the sidewalk had known. Only he knew how many storage rooms had been doused with the elixir that now sent the fire racing throughout the building. Only he knew what lay ahead for them.

With a new resolve they moved to the office they'd been directed to. If this fire was arson, then there could be more surprises. "Hello! Anyone in here?" Roy yelled. Johnny moved about the small reception area checking under the desk. He looked up to Roy and nodded. The two men moved into the small hallway meticulously checking each office as they moved along.

"Hey! Anyone here?" Johnny pulled off his facemask and yelled. He pushed it back into place before taking a deep breath of canned air.

"Here! We're back here!" A frantic scream could be heard from the back room. Both men ran down the short hallway and pushed open the door. Johnny tripped over the jacket that had been stuffed under the door and nearly fell. Roy caught him by the elbow as they entered the room. "Thank God!" Five people scrambled to their feet.

"We need to get out of here." Roy pulled off his face mask and explained the plan to the frightened group. They would keep their damp cloths over their mouths and escape to the roof. Roy would take the lead and Johnny would follow up last. "HT 51 to Engine 51"

"Engine 51."

"Cap we have five people. We're headed to the roof."

"10-4"

"Cap, this was no accident." Roy looked at his partner.

"Repeat."

"There's evidence of accelerant."

"10-4 HT 51. Evacuate to roof. I'll call for a chopper. We'll get you off by air or snorkel. Engine 51 out."

Brown eyes met blue just before their assembled group headed back out into the fire drenched hallway. The rescuers silently understood the urgency to get these people to safety. That's what they did. That's why they were here. Johnny reached out and grasped Roy's shoulder. Roy nodded his understanding. Johnny wanted him to get everyone out no matter what happened behind him. Johnny smiled at his best friend. Roy winked back at him. Johnny knew that Roy would do everything in his power to make sure he got out as well, but they had a job to do, and they knew the risks.


	3. Chapter 3

Joy in Hell

Chapter Three

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The haggard group filed down the hallway into the reception area. Roy checked the door before leading the group into the hallway and over to the stairwell. As they passed quickly through the heated area they saw how closely they had come to burning that day. The office manager gripped the petite receptionist's elbow as she faltered when she saw the flames curling across the ceiling as though it reached for them when they passed. When the hand she had been holding the damp cloth to her face fell to her side, he reached down and lifted it back into place. Then he gently prodded her into the door across the hall that led to safety.

The fire had progressed down the long hallway. It was now mere feet from where they passed. Roy hurried them into the stairwell. Once again his eyes met Johnny's and the urgency he felt was seen in his partner's eyes. As he ducked into the door to lead the group up the narrow flight of stairs he saw Johnny pull the office door shut and put an X on it signifying that everyone was out, just in case other rescue workers had to come looking for other victims. Though it was doubtful anyone else would be sent into this fire, that was part of their job, and he and Johnny were two of the best.

The group hesitated only long enough for Johnny to join them and pull the stairwell door shut. Then they began their trek to the roof. It didn't take long. It was only two stories up.

As they emerged onto the roof Roy advised the office workers to keep the cloths over their faces. There was still a lot of smoke in the air. He pointed the group over to the side of the roof and lifted the HT. "HT 51 to Engine 51"

"Engine 51" Hank answered, relief evident in his voice.

"We're on the roof."

"Chopper is five minutes out Roy. Suggest north side of structure for air rescue. Snorkel on its way up as well."

"10-4" Roy tucked the HT back into the pocket of his turnouts. When he looked up again he saw Johnny slamming the roof top door. He raised his hand in a circular motion letting Johnny know a chopper was in route. Johnny nodded and looked up to the smoky sky. He pointed at a beacon of light barely visible through the smoke. They both moved over to the group of people and explained the plan. The receptionist would be lifted first, then the men one at a time. If the snorkel basket got there in time anyone still on the roof would go down that way.

The center of the roof had already begun to show signs of weakness.

As the chopper hovered above, the harness slowly lowered. Although things happened quickly, to the people waiting to be lifted to safety, things seemed to be moving in slow motion. The group of five again huddled closely, arms around each other, fear was evident on their weary faces, fear that the harness would not get down in time for each of them to be lifted off of the building they knew couldn't last much longer. The overwhelming heat radiated from beneath their feet.

Johnny kept a wary eye on the now bubbling tar that once lay smoothly across the expanse. He kept herding the small group closer together and against the half wall that separated the roof from the open air.

Roy helped the first man into the harness while keeping an eye on the other three who looked like they might jump at the chance to latch onto the cable that ran up to the chopper above. He and Johnny both knew from experience that people in situations like this could freak out at any moment and do something stupid, jeopardizing themselves and others to try to escape.

Johnny tapped Roy's shoulder and pointed to the hole that had opened up in the middle of the black bubbling tar, just as the harness came within reach once again. With three more victims to rescue, he quickly secured the next into the harness and signaled the crew above. Reaching for the HT he radioed the chopper requesting that they send the last two up together.

Now the slow motion seemed to merge into a fast paced race to safety. The chopper crewmen had the man out of the harness, and were sending it back down as fast as they could. The last two men stood staring at the hole that grew in front of them as the seconds ticked by. Both Johnny and Roy reached for the harness and secured the two final victims into it. They stood side by side and watched as the objects of their efforts were raised to safety. Neither man looked back at the sagging roof not far behind where they stood. The chopper could not send the harness back down for them. There was no room.

They watched as the chopper turned and flew away, disappearing into the thick black cloud of smoke.

Blue eyes met brown.

Years of friendship glistened in the now damp eyes.

Roy reached out his hand and gripped Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny's hand did the same and found Roy's.

The two men pulled each other into a brotherly hug that spoke volumes of their feelings for one another.

They had done their job, and done it well. None of the victims of this fire would perish today. They had gotten everyone out.

It was only after they stepped back from the silent embrace that they dared look to the deteriorating rooftop. They moved as close to the wall as they could. Both men gripped the ledge and waited. They would hold on to the wall as long as they could when the floor beneath them fell.

Just as the roof buckled the white stripe of a Captain's helmet appeared over the top of the wall, and a hand reached out to Roy. He took his Captain's arm and stepped up onto the ledge and into the basket, but not before extending his other hand to his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Joy in Hell

Chapter Four

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny grasped Roy's arm, linking onto his wrist as Roy's hand grasped his.

As his foot left the ledge the building crumbled beneath them. Captain Stanley pulled his men securely into the basket and into his strong arms.

Everyone was safe.

Cheers could be heard from below as the snorkel truck began its slow retreat.

Captain Stanley's arms released his men, but his hands found purpose in gripping their shoulders. Words could not express the gratitude he had for his men, gratitude that they had gotten the innocents out of the hell that they had faced that day; gratitude that he had gotten them off the structure in time.

Roy turned to his best friend. A smile spread across his face. Johnny met his partner's glance and grinned in return. It had been close, but they had been ready. They both knew that they would lay down their lives for each other or to save the lives of their victims.

Thankfully today that had not been necessary, and for that they were grateful.

As they rode the basket down they looked at the destruction left behind by someone they knew had set the blaze that fateful day.

Why anyone would intentionally start a fire that might injure another human being was something that no firefighter would ever understand.

When the basket finally found its way to the ground the rest of the crew from the A-shift of Los Angeles Fire Station 51 stood waiting to welcome the two paramedics. Joy could be seen in each man's eyes. Joy that on that day they would all return to the barn together.

Mike shook Johnny's hand as he stepped down from the basket, both men smiling at the other. Chet and Marco patted Roy on the back as he too left the confines of the basket. Hank Stanley followed his crew back to their engine and squad.

He watched as his linemen and engineer helped the two exhausted paramedics out of their breathing apparatus and lowered them to the rear bumper of the squad to rest and drink some much needed water.

The efforts to save the building had not been successful and now all there was to do was to make sure that no hot spots remained and none of the surrounding buildings were at risk. Since 51s had been first on the scene they had been stood down.

As he walked up beside Mike, Hank noticed a man in the crowd, a disheveled looking young man of about twenty two, brown hair, and a glint of joy in his eyes. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck. He'd seen that type of look many times in his career. Those were the eyes of satisfaction, the eyes of someone who had succeeded in their efforts, the eyes of the arsonist. Hank raised his HT and requested officer assistance. Vince Howard jogged over beside him. "What have you got Hank?"

Hank pointed out the man in the crowd. "I think you need to ask the superintendant if he knows that man. He may be the arsonist."

Vince nodded his understanding. He too had seen that look many times.

He raised his walkie-talkie and requested back up.

Then he walked over to the man in question.

The young man had been so intent on staring at the downed building, he hadn't noticed the officer as he approached and took him by the arm.

The End


End file.
